CSI: Logan
by McBreadle
Summary: Logan aka Wolverine starts to work for Horatio Caine in the lab but his new team mates are not what they seem! NOTE this story includes Tim Speedle but not Ryan Wolfe this story also includes scenes of violence towards the end
1. Chapter 1

**CSI Logan Chap 1**

Walking through the corridor, he felt all eyes watching him. He didn't exactly fit in with his surroundings which made him nervous. He could hear everyone talking word for word with his extra sensitive hearing. He approached the office that he was directed to and looked through the window. He saw a red head man sat at the desk reading a piece of paper. The red head looked up towards the door and gestured for him to enter the office. 

"Logan I presume." 

Logan nodded his head. 

"Please, sit down. I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine," the red head introduced himself,

"Professor Xavier highly recommended you for the job." 

"You've spoken to him?" Logan seemed a bit surprised, "but my application doesn't name him. How did you know?" 

Horatio grinned, "I have ways and means of finding things out." 

Logan thought that there was something about Horatio that didn't sit right with him. He just ignored this feeling, but to him, Horatio was just another person in the world. 

"You're resume is quite impressive. CIA operative, samurai master, many forms of martial arts, not to mention the many different languages you can speak. Spanish is the second language here and seeing as you are fluent in Spanish, it will be of great help to you," Horatio carried on reading the resume for a moment then put it in a folder and filed it away, "right Logan, I will put you with Eric for this morning and see how you get on."  
Horatio took Logan to find Eric. 

In the staff room, Eric and Speedle were sat watching the highlights of the football from the night before. Eric suddenly cheered. 

"C'mon Speed, cough it up!" 

Speed moaned as he took his wallet out of his pocket, "you've seen the highlights before now haven't you?" 

"No I haven't, I've been here all night, you know that. I just had a lucky guess." 

"Lucky my arse!" he begrudgingly slapped a twenty dollar bill into Eric's hand. 

"Thanks mate," Eric stood up and put the money into his pocket and noticed Horatio stood next to the door with the new recruit. 

"H, I didn't see you there." 

"Hmm I didn't think you had, I will be having words with you later." 

Eric looked rather sheepish, "so H, is this the new recruit?" he looked at the six foot odd man stood next to Horatio. Eric felt rather intimidated. 

"Yes Eric, it is. This is Logan, he will be shadowing you today." 

"Logan, is that it? Just Logan?" 

Logan grunted, "yes, that's it. Just Logan!" 

This was going to be a long day for Logan. 

Frank popped his head round the door, "Horatio, I need assistance at a scene. The mall, one male DB. Alexx is down there now." 

"Okay Frank, I'll send Eric with our new recruit." 

Frank looked at Logan, "welcome aboard, sorry you're being thrown into the deep end." 

"I'm used to that."

Eric and Logan climbed into Eric's hummer. They sat in silence for a while as they drove to the mall, until Eric broke it. 

"So Logan, is that your real name?" 

He looked at Eric unimpressed, "no it isn't." 

"Oh, right," Eric didn't want to press on the matter as he was a little scared as to Logan's reaction, "so, what has made you apply to be a CSI? You don't seem the

type to become a CSI." 

Logan gazed out to the road in front, "a lot of things in my life have happened that shouldn't have. My last line of work didn't help me resolve certain issues, just caused more questions." 

Eric was about to ask about his last line of work when something inside him told him to leave it, "okay, so why Miami?" 

Logan looked angrily at Eric again, "look Eric, I don't do small talk, so let's just get to this scene as soon as possible, okay?" 

Eric quickly nodded. He didn't like the silence much so he turned on the radio. Logan rolled his eyes and leant his arm on the window. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI Logan Chap 2**

Back at the lab, Horatio went to see Stetler in his office. He knew Stetler would want to see him about the new recruit. 

"Horatio, I was about to call you but you already knew that didn't you?" 

Horatio grinned, "Rick, you know me too well. You want to know about Logan right?" 

"Yes, I'm worried that he may be a liability to the lab. I have read things about him which disturbs me." 

"He's come highly recommended by Xavier." 

"I know, I read the report. I hope you trust his opinion, as I have reservations." 

"Xavier hasn't let us down before has he?" 

Stetler thought for a few moments, "true but there is always a first." 

"I trust this man and I listen to what he has to say. I will not dismiss any of my team because you have reservations about one of them. You said the same about Frank." 

"And I have apologized for that, but this new one, I can't quite get my head round him." 

"I admit, he has put his barriers up but we have to earn his trust before we can get to know him better." 

Stetler wasn't too sure, "I hope you know what you are doing. If this back fires on the lab, I will hold you responsible." 

Horatio smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less coming from you, Rick." 

"I'm not trying to pass the blame but I just want say for the record, I don't like this guy and will not take responsibility for anything that he does." 

"Duly noted Rick, now if you don't mind, I have work to do." 

"One more thing Horatio, does he know about everyone else yet?" 

"Not yet, I will tell him when I feel he's ready," with that Horatio left the office and went in search of Speedle.

"Speed, can you get down to the mall and meet Eric and Logan there please? I just want you to make sure things don't go wrong." 

"Sure, I'll get going now," Speed collected his kit from the lab and left.

At the mall, Alexx was in the male changing rooms processing the body. Speed was already there when Eric and Logan arrived. 

"Hey Speed, how come you're here?" 

Logan looked at Speed a little confused, "how did you get here before us? You were in the staff room when I last saw you." 

Eric looked at Speed then at Logan, "he always seems to know the short cuts and gets here before everyone else. I keep telling him that he needs to let me know his secret but he won't tell me. He always parks his hummer round the corner from the scenes for some strange reason. He's a strange one." 

"Excuse me boys, but this baby boy that's laying dead here needs your attention." 

"Sorry Alexx, this is Logan's first scene," Eric was very apologetic. 

Alexx stood up, "so you're the new recruit. Just watch these two, they're thick as thieves. Just don't join in with their betting games, you'll never win." 

Logan raised one of his eye brows, "I'll remember that, thanks." 

Speed took photos of the scene as Eric walked around the scene looking for any evidence. Suddenly Eric knelt down, "Logan, could you please pass me the tweezers from my kit?" 

He opened Eric's case and found the tweezers and handed them to Eric. 

"What you found?" 

Eric stood up with a dark hair in the tweezers, "a strand of brown hair with plenty of DNA on the end to make a comparison. Alexx, what colour hair does the vic have?" 

"It's been dyed to a deep red. There are brown roots coming through." 

"This is all brown. We can safely say that this is someone else's. Possibly a female as it's quite long." 

"Eric, how the hell did you see that in this colour carpet?" Logan was getting more and more curious about his new workmates. 

"Years of practice. I've been doing this for along time now." 

Logan wasn't convinced. He heard Alexx talking and turned round. She was talking to the body. 

"Okay, that is a little weird." 

Speed laughed, "don't worry about it. It's just the way Alexx works, she says it helps her cope with the job." 

"Still, it's a little bit weird." 

"I thought the same when I first started but I soon got used to it." 

Logan approached Alexx cautiously, "is he talking back to you?" 

"In a way, yes. You see the epiphylls under the nails? That tells me that he was in a fight before he died. And you see the dried blood that looks like dried bubbles around his mouth? He's telling me that the gunshot wound went through his lung and he drowned in his own blood." 

Logan's mind was all over the place. Everyone seemed strange but familiar. 

"Excuse me a moment, I just need to go outside a minute." 

"Are you okay honey? Most recruits can't stand being around dead bodies for long so don't worry about it." 

"It's not that, I've seen dead bodies in worse states than that. I just need to go outside a moment," he stood up and walked outside.

Thoughts were going through his mind. What was going on with his workmates? First Speed got there before everyone else and there was no sign of his hummer anywhere. Then Eric with his impeccable sight, that wasn't human at all. Then there was Alexx, she gave him the creeps with the whole talking to the dead thing. The only person that didn't give cause for concern was Frank. Something wasn't right.  
He turned to go back into the building when he noticed that there was a darkness that suddenly came over. Everything stood still, the cars stopped in their tracks, the people stood still as statues and even the birds seemed to be suspended in flight. He looked around to see if he could see anything but nothing was to be seen. He turned to go back into the mall and he heard his name being called. He looked behind to see Horatio walking towards him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI Logan Chap 3**

"Horatio, what is going on?" 

"I could sense your anxieties about the team. Thought I'd best come and explain things to you." 

"Well you have a lot of explaining to do." 

"You're not the only mutant on my team." 

"I kind of guessed that. Who are mutants?" 

"We all are. Xavier and myself are trying to help mutants like yourself to go out into the world and live their own lives. A bit like a rehabilitation program." 

"So what are everyone's abilities?" 

Horatio led Logan into the mall. Everyone was still, it was almost creepy.  
"Alexx here, she talks to the dead." 

"Yeah I noticed that." 

"But the dead talk back to her. She also heals the living." 

"Can't she just bring the dead back to life?" 

"No, she just heals the living plus it would be unethical to do that. She can also sense another mutants powers. Speed has power of speed." 

"Now I know why he has that nickname." 

"Actually, his last name is Speedle. That's where that comes from, it just so happens that he has super speed. He also has super human hearing and reflexes, just like yourself. He's developing his telepathy as well under my guidance." 

"Let me guess, Eric has super human sight." 

Horatio grinned, "you've figured that one out already? He also visualises the future as pictures in his mind and can control water. This comes in handy when he has to do underwater recovery." 

Horatio walked over to Frank, "he's not as complicated as everyone else. He just has super strength. Not one to mess with." 

Logan tried to take all of this in, "and what about you?" 

Horatio led Logan towards the entrance of the mall, "with me, its telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, sensing other mutant powers and time control, which is what I'm doing now. I only do it temporarily as it can unbalance the earth."  
"So is there anyone else that I should be aware of?" Logan dreaded the answer to this question. 

"There are a few others. There is Calleigh, she can control fire and can produce and control electricity. She can also heal herself as well as others. Valera in DNA, she can read blood just by holding it in her hands and she can sense emotions and thoughts when she touches people. She is also a teleporter. Then there is Stetler, he's really something else. He's telekinetic, like myself, controls electrical and mechanical objects, he can control other mutant's powers and abilities and believe it or not he is empathic." 

"Considering I've not met him yet then I believe you." 

Horatio smiled, "one thing that everyone has in common is that they all know how to fight, I made sure of that considering the world we live in today. There is one rule I have for all that work for me, your abilities can be used to help each other but not against each other. That is why I wasn't too happy with Eric earlier. He used his ability against Speed to win a bet. That is something that I won't tolerate. What happens off the clock is up to the individual but on the clock, your abilities are to be used only if necessary." 

"Does everyone know what each others abilities are?" 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"It's just something that Eric said about Speed. Something about the fact that he gets to places so quick because he knows all of the shortcuts." 

"That was so you didn't figure out who can do what. I don't tell new recruits about the team until I am sure the new recruit is ready to know. I wasn't planning on telling you for a while until you had settled in more but you automatically knew something was familiar about the team." 

It all made sense to Logan now. Xavier had recommended him to Horatio in the first place. That was why Horatio knew about Xavier when he had walked into the office that morning. 

"I am going to take you away from here and put you with Calleigh. I can sense you're still trying to figure this out."

The darkness turned back into light and Miami sprung back into life. Horatio and Logan had disappeared. 

In the mall, Speed suddenly stopped in his tracks, "hey guys, Horatio has just been in contact. He's taken Logan back to the lab to put on Calleigh's case. He knows about everyone." 

Eric turned to Alexx, "have you sensed anything on Logan yet Alexx?" 

"Honey, he's very hard to read. He seems to have put up a mental block. But what I can sense is that there is something strange about him physically." 

"What, apart from the fact that he's built like a brick house and is very intimidating?" Eric was remembering his drive down to the mall and how uncomfortable he felt. 

Alexx laughed, "baby, he seems to be that way because you don't know him. You should get to know him first. Maybe then he won't be so intimidating. Do you remember how you felt when Frank joined us? I didn't need to be telepathic to realise that." 

Frank looked at Alexx then the boys, "were you actually scared of me?" 

"Before you transferred over to Miami Dade, Eric and Timmy had only heard about you and your ability through Horatio." 

"Well I will have to remember that, won't I?" Frank loved winding them up, much to Alexx's amusement. 

Eric and Speed looked at each other and quickly got on with processing the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI Logan Chap 4**

Back in the lab, Horatio led Logan from his office to Calleigh's ballistics lab.  
Calleigh was processing a firearm from a robbery that morning.  
"Hey Cal."  
Calleigh looked up from her microscope, "hey Horatio, what's up?" she then noticed Logan behind him. Calleigh smiled sweetly, "you must be Logan."  
"He was working with Eric and Speed but I had to take him off the case."  
"Nothing too serious I hope."  
Logan stepped in a bit further next to Horatio, "he thought it may be best if I worked with you."  
Horatio suddenly put his finger on his lips to hush the other two, "there is someone else in here as well. I can sense another mutant's powers in here and it's not either of you two. Almost as if it was someone invisible."  
Suddenly Calleigh felt someone push her out of the way, and then Horatio and Logan felt someone push past them. Logan heard the 'being' move towards the door and bolted for it. Just as the door opened, Logan slammed it shut and stood in front of the door to stop whoever it was leaving the room. Horatio approached where Logan was stood.  
"Who else is in here?" Horatio demanded, "show yourself."  
Horatio closed his eyes and concentrated in silence. Logan was about to ask Calleigh what he was doing but Calleigh hushed him.  
"I can't lock on to them. They're moving around too quickly but they are definitely still in here, I know it. Calleigh, call Rick. I will try to grab hold of this 'being'."  
Calleigh picked up the phone and dialled a number as Horatio tried to lock onto the invisible intruder.  
Rick came rushing round to the ballistics lab and knocked on the door. Logan moved and was about to open the door.  
"Logan, don't open it! The intruder will escape."  
"What do you propose I do then Calleigh?"  
Calleigh turned to Horatio, who was still trying get hold of this intruder using his telekinesis, "Horatio, contact Rick, he's stood outside right now."  
Horatio closed his eyes once again then opened them. A few moments later, the intruder revealed himself and fell on the floor off the table and knocked himself out cold.  
Logan opened the door and let Stetler in.  
"Okay, what the hell happened there?" Logan was slightly confused  
"Horatio contacted me to tell me to control his ability to get him to take off his invisibility cloak."  
"You can do that?"  
Stetler nodded, "only when it's absolutely necessary, like now. We can't be doing with an invisible man wandering around the lab. Not everyone here are mutants like us."  
Calleigh was crouched over the intruder and turned him over. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Horatio, Rick, you need to come see this," Calleigh gestured them to come over.  
"Well, well, now that is a familiar face if I ever saw one."  
"That it is Rick, but what is he doing here? Didn't you fire him a few weeks back?"  
"Yes I did Horatio! Drinking on the job," Stetler wasn't too pleased, "he admitted that he had a drinking problem but wouldn't seek help so I fired him."  
The intruder groaned as he stirred.  
Logan approached the intruder who was stirring on the floor, "who is he?"  
"Jake Berkeley. We were dating for a short while but I ended it when I found out about his drinking," Calleigh's voice was full of anger.  
"We need to get him sat in a chair so we can talk to him," Stetler suggested.  
"Allow me," Logan stepped forward, grabbed Jake, picked him up and almost threw him into the chair at Calleigh's desk.  
Jake finally opened his eyes to the sight of Horatio, Stetler and Logan leering over him.  
"What?"  
"What do you mean 'what'? You have broken into the lab and could have caused problems for us, that's 'what'!" Rick's patience with Jake was very short, "why are you here?"  
"I don't think I should tell you after breaking the number one rule, never use your abilities on others."  
"That only applies to the members of the team and you are no longer a member of our team seeing as I fired you."  
Logan tapped Stetler on his shoulder, "allow me."  
He stepped aside to let Logan through. Logan extended his claws and pressed them against Jake's chest, "now answer the question, why are you here?"  
"To get information," Jake panicked as he watched Logan's three claws press against his chest even more. He could feel the tips almost piercing his skin.  
"Who for?" Logan continued the interrogation.  
"Magneto. He wanted to know what was going on here and why he hasn't been invited to help with new recruits," Jake's forehead was dripping in sweat by this point.  
Horatio tapped on Logan's shoulder who retracted his claws. Horatio looked at Jake from a side stance, "why does Magneto want to help with this project?"  
"I'm not saying anymore, I've said enough."  
"Logan, would you do the honours," Horatio stood to the side as Logan stepped forward.  
"Okay, okay I'll tell you, just don't let Claws near me. I don't like him."  
Horatio stepped forward once again, "answer my question then he won't come near you."  
"To tell the truth, I don't know," Jake noticed in the corner of his eye that Logan's claws were extending once again and began to panic, "look, I don't know. He said something about using the lab to his advantage."  
Horatio took Stetler to the side while Logan kept a close eye on Jake.  
"I need to get in contact with Charles and see what he makes of it all."  
"Charles? Who's he?"  
"Professor Xavier. He knows Magneto better than anyone else I know."  
"Get him in. If this lab is in any danger from anyone, we need to get this sorted before it gets out of hand."  
"Nip it in the bud."  
"Something like that. We just don't want this lab and this team exposed, you know too well what could happen if we're exposed to the world."  
"I know Rick, I am not going to let Jake and Magneto cause a witch hunt on this lab and my team," Horatio looked towards Jake, "what do you think we should do with him?"  
"You need to keep him within my range for a start as I'm controlling his invisibility. If he goes out of my range, I can't control him."  
"We'll keep him in the building. I'll find an interrogation room to keep him in. I'll get Jessop to watch him." 


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI Logan Chap 5**

Eric and Speed walked through the lab and noticed Jake sat in the interrogation room.  
"Speed, isn't that Jake sat in there?"  
Speed looked a bit closer, "it is! I wonder why he's here. I'll see if I can hear anything."  
Speed listened for anything unusual, "Horatio's office, there are some voices that I recognise but they shouldn't be here."  
"Who?"  
"Xavier, Storm and Jean. They're in there with Horatio, Calleigh and Logan. Something big is going to happen, why else would they be here?"  
"Let's go find out."  
The boys headed towards Horatio's office.

"Charles, what would Magneto want with our lab?"  
"He believes that for the human race to except us mutants as we are is to turn them into mutants like us. Using this lab would enable him to do so. Particularly the DNA lab and staff."  
Horatio suddenly looked up at the door, "I think we have visitors," he opened the door using his telekinesis and Eric and Speed fell through. Xavier looked at the pair of them on the floor.  
"Still up to your old tricks I see," a smile came across Xavier's face.  
Eric and Speed quickly stood up, "we noticed Jake in custody and Speed heard you guys talking. We wanted to know what was going on in case something is going down."  
Jean closed the door, "Magneto is using your friend to gather information on the lab."  
"What?" Eric and Speed chorused together and looked towards Horatio for confirmation.  
"Rick is controlling his invisibility but he won't be able to control it for long. Right now, Jake is thinking of ways to get away from here. If his thoughts become strong enough, it may break Rick's control."  
Xavier wheeled himself towards the boys, "I don't know much about Jake as he didn't come from my academy but was just living amongst humans. He thought that he was the only one of his kind. It was Horatio and Stetler that found him and took him on. It's just ashame that he isn't using his abilities wisely."  
"Are we all going to be needed at some point?" Speed was hoping for some action.  
"We don't know yet but just be aware of any shape shifters that may be around," the warning from Xavier worried Eric and Speed.  
"Okay, we'll stay alert. Eric and myself have work to do."  
As they turned to go process their evidence, Eric stopped in his tracks and his eyes glazed over. He was having one of his visions. Calleigh rushed to his side and sat him down on the chair that Storm had vacated for him.  
"Eric, what can you see?" Calleigh spoke calmly so not to startle him.  
He tried to make sense of the colours that were whizzing around in his head, "shape shifter in the lab. I see her taking on someone's identity. Blue and red."  
"That sounds like Mystique," confirmed Jean.  
"The lab is in pieces, humans dying everywhere. Mutants fighting each other. Two mutants who look identical are fighting, can't see who they are though," Eric's head fell back and he closed his eyes.  
Calleigh stood up, "that's it, he won't have anything else to say. He'll be tired now and sit here for a while."  
Horatio paced the room, "Speed, get Frank, Alexx and Valera in here now. I'll call Rick. Mystique will probably come here to help get Jake out of here by disguising herself as one of us."  
Speed sped round to pass on the message to everyone.

Jake sat in the interrogation room feeling a bit restless. He tried to figure out how he was going to get out of there. With him not being able to control his own ability, he was helpless. As he sat and tried to figure things out, the door opened. In stepped a familiar red head looking directly at him.  
"Horatio!"  
"Let's go Jake!"  
"Where?"  
"Just get up and you'll find out."  
Jake stood up bewildered and did as he was told. Horatio took him outside of the building and into a waiting van. Horatio suddenly turned into Mystique. Jake grinned, "am I glad to see you. We need to get out of here quick, Stetler is controlling me and need to get out of his range."  
Mystique called to Sabretooth to drive on, "Magneto isn't too happy with you."  
"Why? What have I done?"  
"Besides getting caught and telling them about our plans…"  
"Hang on a minute Mystique, how does he know that I told them the plan?"  
Mystique grinned, "because you have just confessed to me just now."  
"I didn't tell them the plan, I just said that Magneto wanted the lab. I said nothing about our plan."  
"That's as good as telling him as Xavier is there now as well with Storm and Jean. I saw them arriving. Horatio can read your mind as well so he will have got information from you without you even realising."  
"He's too ethical too invade someone's mind without their permission."  
"You'd better hope he hasn't changed his ethics as you are in trouble already, Magneto is p*ssed off with you right now!"  
Jake put his head in his hands, he wasn't looking forward to meeting up with his boss.

The whole team had gathered in Horatio's office. Horatio thought to himself that it was a good job that he had chosen a big room for his office as he was starting to feel claustrophobic.  
Everyone had arrived except for Stetler.  
The door burst open and Stetler came in rather anxious, "Horatio, you are not going to believe this but Jake has gone."  
Horatio stood up and approached Stetler, "I left him with Jessop."  
"He told me that you had taken him out of the building. I don't have a lock on him anymore."  
"Mystique!" exclaimed Xavier.  
Logan looked at Eric, "he got the bit about the shape shifter right," he turned to look at Horatio who was also looking concerned at Eric, "Horatio, I've just realised something else. The blue and red. It wasn't Mystique he was describing, it was you!"  
Horatio suddenly turned to Logan, "how did you figure that out?"  
"You're wearing a blue shirt and you have red hair. Looks like she'll be taking on your identity for a while judging from Eric's premonition."  
"But why Horatio?" pondered Frank.  
"Because, Frank, I'm the head of the lab and I have more power over the running of the lab than any of the team. She'd get access to all areas of the building which means, Magneto will as well!"  
"We will go back to the Mansion and I will track down Jake on Cerebro. We find Jake, we find Magneto," Xavier prepared to leave the lab, "I will let you know what I find."  
Xavier, Storm and Jean left the building.

Eric stirred in his seat, his head was aching, "what happened?"  
"You had a vision that has put everything hold," Calleigh explained what had just happened to Eric. 


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI Logan Chap 6**

Magneto was waiting for Mystique and Sabretooth to arrive with Jake. He had set up a hideout in an old abandoned warehouse. Sabretooth pulled into the warehouse and stopped. Magneto rush over to the van as Mystique and Jake climbed out of the back. 

"Well, well, well, Jake, you have caused quite a few problems for me haven't you?" 

"I'm sorry but I can't fool Horatio. He knows when another mutant is in the area whether he can see them or not. I did try to explain this to you before I went in." 

Mystique stepped forward, nudging Jake out of the way, "I saw Xavier with Storm and Jean walk into the building before I got out of the van. They've been called in by someone." 

"Probably Horatio, depending on what Jake told them," Magneto suddenly turned to Jake. 

"They made me tell everything, they have a new recruit who is built like a brick sh*t house." 

Magneto was intrigued, "what did he look like?" 

"I'd sooner forget but if you really want to know…" 

"I need to know so I know what we're up against." 

"Well, he has the most impressive sideburns I have ever seen, very tall and bulky and he has claws that come out of his hands. I know this because I felt them almost stab me in the chest." 

"Wolverine!" exclaimed Magneto. 

"No, they called him Logan, I think." 

"Wolverine, Logan, it's the same person. This changes things slightly, but no matter, I can control him." 

"How can YOU control that thing?" 

"Because Magneto can control metal," Mystique explained. 

"Yeah I already know that." 

"Logan's bones have been reinforced with an indestructible metal called adamantium." 

"They are not indestructible but almost," Magneto corrected. 

"So if he is not indestructible, why haven't you got him yet?" 

Magneto wasn't impressed, "don't push it boy, it's not as simple as that. He can re-heal himself as quickly as he is injured." 

Another van arrived in the warehouse. Magneto grinned. 

"Finally, the cavalry has arrived."

Horatio and his team were in the basement preparing for the imminent battle that was about to take place. Eric had recovered from his vision and was getting himself prepared. 

"Eric, are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

"H, since when have I ever turned down an invitation to kick some mutant butt?"  
Horatio grinned and turned to Alexx, who was also grinning, "Horatio, honey, Eric will be fine, I checked him over and he is fully recovered." 

"I know but I can't help but worry. This is going to get nasty, I hope you're all ready for this. We need to keep casualties down to a minimum." 

Stetler walked in to the basement looking pleased with himself. 

"What are you so smug about?" Speed zipped up his jacket. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a plan to evacuate the building and so we can all move around the building without suspicion. But I will need Calleigh's help." 

Calleigh stood up after finishing getting ready, "what's the plan?" 

"We need to go into the lab, so I can cause one of the electrical appliances to fuse out and spark a fire. I need you to control it." 

"Then everyone will evacuate. Sure, just make sure it's not in my ballistics lab, okay?" 

"Horatio, when the fire alarm rings, stay put until I get back. I will let you know when it's all clear," Stetler waited at the door for Calleigh. 

"Rick, just make sure you are careful, especially with a member of my team." 

"We'll be fine," Stetler held the door open for Calleigh and they left the basement. 

"H, do you think it will work?" 

"I hope so Frank, I hope so."

Calleigh and Stetler walked through the corridor deciding where to start the fire. A door opened a few meters away from them. Horatio walked out of the door into the corridor. Calleigh pulled Stetler back round the corner that they'd just turned. 

"Rick, I thought Horatio was in the basement?" 

"He is, well at least I thought he was," Rick gazed towards the Horatio that was stood in the corridor with his hands on his hips and looking around the lab as if searching for something or someone, "that's not our Horatio, that's Mystique. A world with two Horatio's, I'm having problems handling the one." 

"Rick! What is she doing here? Can you read her?" 

"I think she's looking for all of us, she'll want to get us out of the way so she can take over the lab and allow Magneto in to use the lab for his own purposes. But she'll do this whilst impersonating Horatio." 

'Horatio' turned to look towards Calleigh's and Stetler's direction, "she's seen us Calleigh, let's move out of here." 

"What about the fire? We need to get everyone else out of here." 

They both looked towards a water cooler in the corner then looked at each other.  
"We'll be able to claim that on the insurance, water and electricity don't mix do they?" 

Stetler raised his hand towards the electrical equipment and caused it to explode. The fire ripped through the lab as Calleigh controlled and teased the flames. The fire alarms sounded and the sprinkler system started. Horatio's impersonator lost Stetler and Calleigh in the panicked crowds of people rushing by for the fire exits. The fire raged around the lab with Calleigh controlling it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI Logan Chap 7**

In the basement, everyone could hear the fire alarm sounding. Alexx was starting to worry, "Horatio, do you think that they're okay?" 

Horatio stood staring at the ceiling with his hands on his hips, "they'll be fine Alexx, Calleigh knows what she is doing." 

"They have been a while up there. Do you think that they've run into trouble?" Speed shared Alexx's concerns, as did everyone else. 

Horatio looked around at all of the worried faces, "I'll find out." 

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He stood in silence for a few moments then suddenly opened his eyes, "Mystique is up there with them, Magneto will soon follow." 

"Horatio honey, he's already here. He can sense him outside with an army of mutants." 

Everyone looked at Alexx then towards Horatio. 

"H, what do we do now?" 

"We fight them Eric, I'll contact Xavier for back up. Alexx, apart from Magneto, who else is out there?" 

"Pyro and Sabretooth are there for a start. Along with twenty to thirty more." 

"Horatio, I can take Sabretooth," Logan offered, "he's too strong for anyone here to fight." 

"Logan honey, his abilities are stronger than yours, are you sure?" 

"I've taken him on before on Liberty Island. No-one else here has the strength or power to fight him." 

Frank stepped forward, "I can." 

"Okay, Logan and Frank, you take Sabretooth. Speed?" 

Speed stood up, "yes H?" 

"You take Mystique. With your fighting, speed and reflexes you should be able take her out. Remember, she's no lady." 

"Sure. What about you?" 

"I'll find Magneto. Everyone else, just keep fighting until back up arrives." 

There was a banging on the door, everyone jumped and stared at the door.  
Horatio headed towards the door, "don't worry, it's Rick and Calleigh," he opened it to let them in. 

"Are you lot ready? Magneto has arrived with his army." 

"I know Rick, we have a plan." 

"I hope your not counting on your plan failing." 

"Why do you say that Rick?" 

"Mystique is up there posing as you." 

Horatio thought for a moment, "I'll sort her out. Calleigh, Pyro is here, can you take him?" 

Calleigh nodded, "sure thing." 

Everyone piled out of the basement. Logan turned to Alexx, "is Horatio going out to fight like that? He's not even changed." 

"You'll see honey. He has a trick or two up his sleeves." 

Logan raised his eyebrow with curiosity, "really?" 

"Just wait and see."

Valera held on to Eric, "are you ready to go Eric?" 

"No but let's get this over with." 

Valera disappeared with Eric and appeared next to the elevator doors. Speed and Alexx waited by the stairs. Horatio peered out of the window. He was joined by Frank and Logan. 

Logan watched Sabretooth as he walked towards the building but suddenly stopping and looking up towards the window. Horatio stepped back, he knew exactly what the other two had in mind. Frank and Logan walked back slightly and ran through the window. Frank landed on the ground with a thud and sent tremors through the ground. Logan was suspended in the air by Magneto, "when will you ever learn Logan?" 

Frank noticed what had happened and ran towards Magneto with his arm extended to his side and knocked Magneto flat to the floor. Logan fell flat on his face. He stood up, turned his head to click his neck back into place as the cuts on his face rehealed just as quickly as he got them. 

"Next time you do that Frank, warn me." 

Suddenly Logan was knocked to the floor from behind. Sabretooth. Logan jumped back up and extended his claws which shocked Frank, "next time you do that Logan, warn me! You nearly caught me with those things." 

Frank stood by Logan as the three of them started to fight.

The rest Magneto's army had invaded the lab. Everyone was fighting despite Horatio's team being out numbered. Stetler looked outside and noticed Magneto trying to stand up after being knocked out by Frank. He looked around the chaos for Valera. 

"Valera, can you take me outside?" 

"Sure, but why?" 

"You'll see." 

Valera held onto Stetler and teleported him outside then teleported herself back into the lab. 

"Magneto!" 

He looked up towards Stetler heading straight for him. Stetler felt someone punch him in the gut. He knew instantly that it was Jake. Stetler used his powers to control Jake and took off his invisibility cloak. He levitated Jake in the air and threw him against the wall. Jake was out cold. Stetler turned his attentions to Magneto. 

"Getting a boy to do your dirty work, some things don't change do they Magneto.

He's not the cleverest of them all." 

Magneto grunted slightly and using his abilities, he lifted a car up in the air and threw it towards Stetler. He put his hands in the air and levitated the car in the air and threw it behind Magneto, crushing one of Magneto's vehicles. 

"So Rick, you've developed your powers since we last met? This should be interesting." 

Stetler tried to control Magneto's powers telepathically but realised that his helmet was blocking the psychic attack. 

Magneto tapped on his helmet, "you can't get through that."

In the lab, Calleigh felt heat blasting past her head. She turned round to be greeted by Pyro. Once again, Pyro sent another fireball straight towards Calleigh. She caught it in the air and sent it straight back. She put her hands up with her palms facing Pyro and a bolt of electricity shot from each hand towards him, hitting him in his chest and leg. Pyro was sent flying out of the window and landed on the ground, with smoke pouring out of his mouth and looking very frazzled. 


	8. Chapter 8

**CSI Logan Chap 8**

There was a sudden gust of wind coming from above and a familiar sight met everyone's eyes, much to the relief of Horatio's team. Xavier's X-Men had arrived in their jet and had landed on top of the building. Storm came out of the jet with her eyes glowing white and creating an electrical storm below. 

"Nightcrawler, teleport into the lab and give them a hand in there," Cyclops started to give his orders to his team. 

"I can't, I don't know where I'm landing, I might land inside a wall which could kill me." 

Iceman and Rogue came out of the jet, "Rogue knows her way around there." 

Nightcrawler placed his hand on Rogue's head and she teleported them both inside the building. They were met by chaos. Beast leapt through the already broken window and landed next to Horatio who was fighting through the mutants to find Mystique. 

"You lot took your time." 

"We're here now, Jean and Cyclops are on their way down here and Storm is outside." 

"I need to find Mystique, she's imposing as me and I need to get to her before she causes problems with my team." 

"Go find her we can hold the fort here." 

Horatio ran towards the reception to find another Horatio fighting Speed and Eric. He stopped in tracks, "Mystique, it's me you want, not them." 

Speed and Eric stepped backwards as the two Horatio's faced each other, both with their hands on their hips. 

"Eric, I think we'd better leave these two to it." 

"C'mon Speed, let's go." 

Speed and Eric went back into the lab. 

"You're wasting your time trying to read me Horatio, I can block you." 

"We will see," Horatio grinned. 

He stepped back and raised his hand slightly and sent the impostor flying into the elevator doors. Mystique jumped straight back up and started throwing punches and kicks towards Horatio who in turn blocked them.

Iceman ran outside to see his old friend, Pyro, on his hands and knees coughing and spluttering from his attack. Iceman approached him, "Calleigh does tend to have that effect on people and mutants." 

Pyro looked up and stumbled to his feet, "well, she didn't do a good job as I'm still standing." 

"She has a conscience, she won't kill anyone with her electricity." 

"I would." 

"I know," with that, Iceman covered himself with his ice armour and threw some ice Pyro's way. Pyro protected himself by quickly throwing fire towards the ice which made his opponent even more determined to fight back.

Glass shattered from every window which caught the attention of Magneto. This distracted him enough for Stetler to deliver the final blow which knocked him to the floor and his helmet rolled off his head. Stetler levitated it and brought it to himself. 

"I'll take this."

The window glass had been thrown all over the parking lot as Horatio floated out of the window as Mystique fell out and landed on one of the cars, still imposing as Horatio. 

Logan had delivered the final blow to Sabretooth and he fell. He and Frank looked towards Horatio as he landed on the ground, took out his shades from his jacket and took off his jacket and threw it to the floor. 

Frank turned to Logan, "now you are going to see something spectacular." 

Logan watched as Horatio put on his shades and simultaneously touched a sensor on either side of the shades and placed his hands on his hips.

The arms of the shades joined together round the back of his head and his clothes changed into a leather suit. Out of either sleeve, a gun appeared in each hand. 

"I see what Alexx meant by 'he has a trick or two up his sleeves'," Logan watched in amazement.

Horatio floated in the air and raised his guns towards Mystique. Blue lasers shot out of the barrels of the guns towards his impostor. Magneto pulled the car that Mystique was laid unconscious on out of the way just in time. Horatio's lasers hit the concrete ground. He turned towards Magneto and floated towards him. Magneto tried to destroy Horatio's metal firearms but found he could even get close to them. 

"It's no good Magneto, when I'm like this, I'm ten times more powerful than normal. Not even you can penetrate my shields." 

Horatio's lasers disappeared back into his sleeves and then took the helmet off Stetler and as it floated in front of Magneto, Horatio crushed it into a ball using the power of his mind. The little ball of metal fell to the floor in front of Magneto's feet. He looked up at Horatio feeling extremely worried, "what are you going to do with me?" 

Horatio lifted him up in the air, Stetler psychically blocked Magneto's powers as Horatio pinned him against a department hummer. He came down to the ground and walked towards Magneto. 

"I'm going to have you be put you back in your plastic prison cell once again." 

Mystique stirred on top of the car and saw her boss in trouble. She climbed down from the top of the car, but as herself once again, to attack Horatio. Speed saw what was about to happen from the building and rushed to Horatio's aid to stop Mystique in her tracks. He kicked her in the face and knocked her down. 

Logan, with his claws extended, approached Horatio holding Magneto, "I'll take him, I have few scores to settle with him." 

"No you won't Logan, he's going back where he belongs," Horatio could sense the anger inside Logan towards Magneto. 

Cyclops and Storm came over towards Horatio. 

"We'll take him from here. We know just the place for him," Cyclops grabbed one side of Magneto as Storm grabbed the other. 

"Can you assist us with Magneto so he can't use his powers on the way to his prison?" Storm asked Stetler. 

"Take a ride in that jet? Yeah no problem." 

Logan looked on at the rest of the mutants, Horatio's team were getting tired.  
"Horatio, what about the others?" 

"Logan, I already have a plan," once again Horatio floated into the air and lifted his arms into the air. All of Magneto's army suddenly started to levitate, including Mystique, Sabretooth and Jake. He brought them all outside together and crammed them all into Magneto's only remaining van. 

Horatio turned to Speed, "I want you, Eric and Frank watching this van until we can get them all processed and sent to the appropriate places." 

"Sure H, I'll just go get Eric and Frank." 

Iceman and Beast came towards Horatio to congratulate him as Horatio tapped the sides of his shades once again to take them off. As he took them off, Horatio collapsed with exhaustion. Alexx and Calleigh had seen what had happened and came rushing over to him. 

Alexx checked him over, "we need to get him inside." 

"Hey, Fur-ball, come give me a hand," Logan called to Beast. 

They each put Horatio's arm round their shoulders and carried him inside. 


	9. Chapter 9

**CSI Logan Chap 9**

Horatio was laid on the couch in the staff room. Alexx and Calleigh held their hands over him to try help the healing process along. 

Outside the room, Valera, Logan and Beast were waiting anxiously to any developments. 

Beast stood up and stood next to Logan, "don't call me Fur-ball again. Call me Henry, Hank or Beast but not Fur-ball. Next time, boy, I won't be so forgiving."  
Logan smirked, "well, as long as you keep calling me 'boy' I will keep calling you Fur-ball, Fur-ball." 

Beast scowled at Logan, he didn't like that name at all. 

"Now, now we don't need you two fighting between yourselves. There has been enough fighting for one day," the familiar voice came from behind them, it was Jean Grey. 

Valera stood up, "thank god you said something, I daren't." 

Jean approached Valera, "how's Horatio doing?" 

"Alexx and Calleigh are in there with him now. Is Magneto gone?"  
"Yes he is. The others have taken him back to his plastic cell. They will return for Hank and myself." 

Jean looked into the room through the window, "his body has gone into shock from using his shades for too long. It can drain him completely and his body naturally put him into a cocoon of telepathy to fight off any psychic attacks. His body won't shed this cocoon until his sub-conscious knows it is safe. I doubt that Alexx and Calleigh will be able to do much on their own. With their healing powers combined won't break him out of it." 

"What can we do then? We can't just leave him like that." 

"Valera, I have stayed behind for a purpose, to try and help Horatio come back to us. I can tap into his sub-conscious to relieve him. If he stays like this for too long, he may never come back. The mind is a delicate thing." 

Valera put her hand over her mouth and sat down, feeling upset. Beast sat next to her and put his arm round her, "he'll be fine, this is Horatio we're talking about. Besides, Jean's powers are more powerful than Xavier's, she'll be able to help him." 

Valera looked up at Beast, "you are just as worried as me, you're thinking what might happen if he doesn't come back." 

"How do you know that?" 

"When I come into contact with people, I can read their thoughts and feelings. It can sometimes affect me more when I have teleported someone with me" 

Beast quickly removed his arm, "yes well, I'm sure Jean can help Horatio."

As Jean entered the room, Calleigh looked up at Jean, almost in tears, "we can't get a response from him. His body is stiff as though he's in rigor but he's still breathing."  
Jean placed her hand on Calleigh's shoulder, "Cal, he's still in there, I just need to find him. His body has gone into telepathic shock." 

"Our baby boy used his glasses for too long didn't he?" 

Jean nodded, "I'm afraid so. He put his own personal health at risk to save everyone else." 

Alexx nodded, "that's sounds like our Horatio. Can you help him?" 

"I can, but I don't know his mind as I've never been there before. Is there anyone who has worked with him telepathically? I might help if there is someone that he knows and trusts working with me." 

"Speed has. Horatio has been working with Speed on his telepathy," Calleigh's voice sounded more optimistic. She stood up and went towards the broken window to see if she could see the boys guarding the van outside. 

"Speed," her voice was calm as Speed looked up towards the window, "we need your help." 

In a split second Speed had arrived in the room. 

"Alexx, Calleigh, please wait outside so I can work with Speed, on our own." 

They went outside to wait with everyone else. 

"What's going on?" Logan was anxious about his new boss. 

"Speed is in there with Jean, they're going to work together to bring him out of the cocoon," Calleigh felt a lot happier now that Horatio was in Jean and Speed's hands. 

"I didn't see him come in." 

"Looks like our Timmy is too quick for you," Alexx tried to lift everyone's spirits slightly. 

Logan grinned, "looks like it. I thought I heard something." 

He paced the corridor waiting with everyone else.

In the room, Jean and Speed held their hands over Horatio's head and closed their eyes. They searched through his mind to find his sub-conscience.

_Horatio, its Speed. Are you there? It's safe to come out now. _

_Speed, is that you?_

_Yes it is. Jean is here as well. We want to help you. _

_What happened?_

_You used your Shades for too long. It caused your mind to go into a telepathic cocoon and your body is in shock. You need to come out of it before we lose you for good. We are going to guide you out of it._

_I'm confused, this has never happened to me before. I feel a bit lost right now. Although I've never used the Shades quite like that before._

_I will ask Xavier to talk to you about it afterwards. Right now, we're going to guide you out of this state. I will keep talking to you and you should be able to find your way around your brain and bring it back to life._

_Horatio, just relax and try not to do too much at once. Slow and easy is the best way through this. Go too quick and you might not recover fully._

_Okay, I'm ready. What do you want me to do first?_

Slowly but surely Horatio's body started to relax a bit more. Speed grinned as he checked Horatio's body, the stiffness of his limbs were relaxing.

_Horatio, you are doing great. Your body is starting to come back to life. _

Speed noticed a smile creeping its way across Horatio's face. Speed felt his eyes filling up. His boss was coming back. 


	10. Chapter 10

**CSI Logan Chap 10**

An hour and a half later, everyone outside the room was still waiting for news. Calleigh had fallen asleep with her head on Alexx's lap. Valera was sat on a chair so she didn't come into contact with anyone else. She was having problems dealing with her own emotions, she didn't want to be reading and feeling anyone else's. Logan was stood leaning against the wall. Beast approached him. 

"Hey Logan, are you okay?" 

"Hmm, I'm just getting bored of this waiting around. How long does this take?" 

"How long is a piece of string? This is very similar to brain surgery. One false move and it could cause irreparable damage." 

They heard movement outside. Logan went towards one of the broken windows and looked out. Storm and Cyclops had arrived back to take the rest of Magneto's army. He saw Stetler, Eric and Frank rushing into the building.

"How is he?" Stetler was quite breathless after running up the stairs. 

"He's still in there with Jean and Speed," Logan moved away from the window. 

Eric turned to Stetler, "Rick, can you contact any of them to see what's happening?" 

Beast interrupted, "that's not a good idea. As I've explained to Logan, they're basically performing brain surgery. If Rick contacts either of them, it will distract them and can cause damage if their concentration is lost." 

"Speed, brain surgery? Now I've heard it all," Eric laughed at the thought. 

"Hey Eric, leave Timmy alone. He is helping save Horatio's life." 

"Sorry Alexx, I couldn't help it."

Twenty minutes later, the door opened. Jean walked out with a smile on her face. 

"He's back. I don't know what damage might have been caused by this episode but only time will tell. I have told him he needs to take it easy with his powers." 

"Like that will happen," Calleigh had roused from her sleep, "can we go in to see him?" 

"Yes but just go easy on him, he may still be a bit fragile." 

Calleigh and Alexx rushed in followed by Valera, Frank and Stetler. Logan stood at the door leaning against the frame.

He watched as Horatio was sat up on the couch with everyone crowding round him. Calleigh was in tears as she gave her boss a hug. Alexx sat on the arm of the couch, trying to hold back the tears. Everyone else was stood or sat around him smiling, crying and chattering. Logan knew he had chosen the right career to carry on with. These people were like him, they had been discriminated against because they were different, just like he has been. He got a real sense of family from these guys and they had accepted him into this family. With Horatio as the head of this dysfunctional family, everyone was safe and happy and realised that he was the life and gel of this family. 

"Logan." 

He turned round to be greeted by Xavier, "Professor, what are you doing here?" 

"I've come to visit a sick friend. You've got a lot going through your mind right now haven't you?" 

"I can't fool you can I?" 

"No you can't. Horatio is a good man, you'll do well to stay here. They all rely on each other and support each other through everything. You can be apart of that, that's if you want it." 

Logan turned towards his team mates. 

"I know you've never felt truly settled anywhere but I feel that you will settle down well here. You have certainly shown that you can work along side them," Xavier watched Logan watching everyone else in the room. 

"You could be right there, I like it here." 

"So I won't be seeing back at the Mansion anytime soon then? Unlike all of the other jobs I set you up with." 

"No, not for a while. I think I'll stay here, besides, I like this job." 

"That's good then as I was beginning to run out of contacts to send you to." 

"You mean, all of those other employers were mutants as well?" 

Xavier smiled as he wheeled himself into the room, "remember Logan, things are never what they seem."

A week later, Horatio was back to his normal self. He'd been in constant contact with Xavier concerning his Shades. He remembered the advice he was given, take time out to practice with them. For once, he actually took the advice from someone else. Besides, he had to, his team depended on him being fit and well. 

The lab was nearly finished being repaired. All of the windows had been replaced and the lab was getting a whole new face lift. Horatio stood in the parking lot looking up at the building. A young, brunette came wondering over to Horatio, with a big smile across her face. 

"Hiya, you're Lieutenant Horatio Caine right?" 

"Yes ma'am I am. You are?" 

The brunette held her hand out towards Horatio, "sorry, I'm Natalia Boa Vista. I'm in charge of the grant from Xavier to repair the lab and give it a face lift. I have been instructed to make sure the lab is equipped with the latest technology. I have also been told to refurbish the basement for you and your team." 

Horatio looked at the young lady in front of him. He hadn't used his powers for a week now but he thought he might try now to see if he could read Natalia. 

"You're not a mutant but you work for them, why?" 

"You have some of your powers back I see," Natalia smiled, "mutants have always fascinated me, and I believe that mutants have the same rights as anyone else in this world. Xavier once employed me at the Mansion to teach the children about my beliefs and that not all humans are out to get them. I have even dated a couple and I have done a lot of work in support of mutants. I have also worked with a friend of yours in politics." 

Horatio was curious by this, "who?" 

"Dr Hank McCoy. You know, the one with blue fur." 

"Your talking about Fur-ball aren't you?" 

Horatio and Natalia turned round to see Logan approaching them, with a big fat cigar in his mouth. 

Horatio smirked, "yes, Logan, we are." 

"He's not too bad once you get used to the blue fur moulting everywhere." 

"You must be Logan." 

"Yes, do you read minds?" 

Natalia laughed, "I wish. Anyway, I need to get back to sorting out your lab. See you both around." 

"So what's her story?" 

"She's been sent by Xavier to help with the refurbishment. What brings you here?" 

"I've decided to stay with you guys. I'm constantly running from something, someone or somewhere. I like it here, the weather is good and I'm impressed with the job." 

"That's great to hear, it would be ashame to lose a valuable member of the team." 

"Thanks, I'll see you around then." 

"You most certainly will." 

Horatio stood as he watched Logan disappear round the corner. He put his shades on, being careful not to touch the sensors on either side and climbed into his hummer and drove off into the distance.

**The End**


End file.
